A Fleeting Memory
by FearfulHeartofFire
Summary: What if Bella had never jumped off that cliff and the Cullens had never returned to Forks? What if Bella had given her heart to Jacob in Edward's absence? This story is set twenty years after the events of New Moon, minus Edward's return. This is the future Bella could've had, if Edward hadn't come back.


A Fleeting Memory

Bella sat on the porch swing, going gently to and fro, and watched her two dark-haired children, Alice and Jacob Jr. playing tag in their way-too-big yard. A gentle smile lit up her face. Never had she thought that she could be so happy, not after...

The smile dimmed a bit as she thought of _him_. The life she'd once dreamed of having. A fleeting dream, she supposed. She pushed away the memory and stood, walking to the railing. One hand rested on the wood, the other moved absently to her chest, where she could feel the faint throbbing of her fractured heart. It had been thirty years since that day, the day he'd left her for good. The pain of the hole in her chest had mostly lessened, but had never gone away completely. Jake had a hand in that. Even after learning that he was a werewolf, she'd stayed with him. And after the pack had destroyed Victoria, it became a fixed relationship. She gave Jake what was left of her broken heart and he'd mended it, for the most part. They got married a few years after both of their graduations from high school and had twins, a boy and a girl, not long after. Bella loved them. It wasn't the love she'd had for...Edward. It was a different kind of love. The kind of love you gave only to one who was born with your flesh and blood.

She could even honestly say that she loved Jacob. It was a soft, easy love that came naturally to her. The smile came back to her face. Yes, this was easier. Just then, as she was looking into the trees encroaching on the yard not too far away, she glimpsed something. The last rays of the setting sun seemed to reflect off of something in the trees, throwing rainbows on the grass. She took a sharp intake of breath, her cracked heart skipping a beat. But before she could analyze the anomaly further, it vanished. She took deep breaths in and out slowly, trembling a little. "I must be imagining things." she murmured, pulling the light blue shaw tighter around herself.

Two, large, deeply tanned hands rested on her shoulders. "What are you imagining Bells?" asked a familiar, husky voice in concern.

Bella shook her head, turning to him with a smile and warm brown eyes on her slightly lined face. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something in the woods, but I guess I'm just seeing things."

Jake's dark brows furrowed. "Maybe I should go check it out." Even though he'd stopped phasing a long time ago, Jake still felt the need to protect his family, and was easily concerned about the littlest things.

Bella put a restraining hand on his chest. "No, don't. I told you it was nothing." She turned back to the yard, where little Jacob was running, trying to find Alice who was nowhere to be seen. The game must have changed to hide-and-seek. "Just old memories coming back to haunt me."

_Alice Black's POV_

I tip-toed through the trees, looking for the perfect hiding place. Already, I could hear Jacob's running footsteps trying to find me. That cheater, he didn't even bother counting, did he? No matter. He would never find me in here. I seemed to get deeper and deeper into the forest as I searched for a good spot to hide. _Maybe I should turn back before I get lost._ I thought as I rounded a large oak tree. I only knew what it was because Daddy had once pointed it out to me. Abruptly, I froze in place, a strange, sweet smell caressing my nose, almost like the smell of flowers, but not quite.

Leaning against a tree not too far from me was a young man. At least, he looked like a man. He was so much bigger than me. He didn't seem to notice my presence. His eyes were focused on the ground and his hands were shoved into his jean pockets. He had messy, brownish-looking hair and his posture gave the impression of him being very sad. The sweet smell seemed to be coming from him.

I stared at this stranger, wondering who he could be. Obviously he wasn't Quileute; His skin was extremely pale, almost the same shade as Mommy's. Was he a relative of mine? I took one step forward, wanting a closer look. A twig snapped and the stranger's head whipped up to look at me. I gasped at how pretty he looked. He had high cheek bones, a perfectly straight nose, and the prettiest golden eyes I'd ever seen. His lips, which had been turned down in a sad face, turned up a little at the corners when he saw me. "Hello, little one."

His words were like a song. I answered immediately, "Hello! You're pretty!" Then I covered my mouth in embarrassment. It didn't sound right calling a man pretty. I giggled, and the man chuckled a little.

After a minute, he said, "Thank you very much." He walked forward and knelt in front of me. The thought of running away never crossed my mind. "Can you tell me your name, little one?" he asked, his pretty eyes looking warmly into mine.

I nodded, grinning at him. "Alice Isabella Black."

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then he smiled. "That's a very pretty name. It's perfect for someone as pretty as you are."

"Thank you very much!" I replied, mimicking his words to me and blushing a little. "My Mommy told me that she named me after someone who was a very good friend to her and that I should be proud to have it." The man nodded smiling, though his eyes still looked sad. "Mister, why do you look so sad?"

His smile faded a little at the question. "Because, a long time ago, I gave up something that was very important to me, and it looks like I'll never be able to get it back."

His face was so sad when he said that, that I instinctively threw my arms around his neck. Even though it was a rather pleasant summer day, his skin was strangely cold through his thin t-shirt. I didn't flinch away though. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it back someday. Just don't give up, and keep looking forward." He froze in my embrace, almost like a statue, then, tentatively, he hugged me back gently.

"Thank you, Alice." he whispered in my ear. "I'll never forget you."

"Alice! Alice, honey, it's getting dark. You have to come inside now!" called Mommy from the edge of the forest. The man released me immediately and jumped up so fast that it was like he was never on the ground. I stared at him.

"You should get back to your mother. She's worried about you." he said shortly, and turned away.

"Wait, can I talk to you again sometime? Are you related to my Mommy? What's your name?" I called out in rapid fire, not pausing to let him answer one question. There was so much I wanted to know. The man turned back to me with a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I don't think I'll be coming back here for a while. Maybe someday, when you're older...but not for a while." He turned away, preparing to leave.

"But-"

"My name is Edward." he said quietly, without turning around. "Will you do me a favor, Alice?"

"Sure." I replied hesitantly. I wondered what he would ask.

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Not even Mommy?"

"Especially not her. Can you promise me that?"

I thought about that for a minute, then countered with, "Can you promise you'll come back someday, if I don't say anything?"

There was a silence. Just when I thought he wouldn't answer, he said, "Yes, I will." And then, he was gone. I blinked twice, looking around. He'd somehow disappeared.

"Alice, get out here NOW!" It was my Daddy this time, and he sounded angry.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I headed back in the direction of the house, but not before saying, "See you later, Edward." in a low voice. I don't know why, but I was almost certain he would hear me

_End of Alice Black's POV_

At Jake's call, little Alice came running out of the forest. He caught her up in his arms. "What were y-" He cut himself off and held her away from him, his nostrils flaring furiously.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, recognizing the bitterness in his face that she hadn't seen in years. He put Alice down.

"She needs a bath right now." he said to Bella, then to Alice, "Did you see someth-someone when you were in the woods?"

Alice looked bewildered at her father's angry face, then slowly shook her head. "No, I didn't see anyone."

"Don't lie to me, Alice." he replied through his teeth, grabbing her by her small shoulders and giving her a shake. "Did you see, or talk to anyone out there?! Tell me!" In response, Alice began to cry.

Bella rushed over, pulling the little girl into her arms. "It's okay..." she said comfortingly. That's when she smelled a scent that she hadn't in a long time on Alice's shirt. Her eyes widened and her heart throbbed. She looked at her husband, but he was staring off into the woods, wishing that he still had the ability to phase.

"Don't you dare come back again." he said under his breath.


End file.
